Te quise olvidar
by Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL
Summary: Yo la quería olvidar pero fue muy absurdo y tonto pensar que podría hacerlo de la manera que lo intentaba, sabiendo lo mucho que amaba a Leah y que sería totalmente imposible que la olvidara. TODOS HUMANOS mal summary
**Hola a todos bueno regrese con otro one-short espero no cansarlos jejeje.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: este capitulo puede contener Lemon, (ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi no estoy segura si se considera Lemon jejeje) en fin no pierdo nada aclarandolo.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**.

 **Les sugiero que escuchen la canción watch?v=3vN0EhZ9PFk "MDO- te quise olvidar" dos párrafos después del flashback**

* * *

 **POV JACOB**

Estaba en un bar, bebiendo un par de cervezas con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, ambos charlábamos de todo lo que nos había pasado en esos 10 años.

-Y así es como termine junto a Rennesme-termino Seth su relato-y ¿tu bro? ¿Alguna chica especial?-pregunto curioso.

-Pues sí y no, bueno es complicado-le respondí decaído.

-Cuéntame-me dijo.

-Para poder contarte la historia, necesitare algo más fuerte que unas cervezas-le dije, Seth asintió llamo al barman y ordeno dos whiskeys, ya con nuestras bebidas le di un largo trago a mí vaso y empecé.

 **FLASHBACK**

Leah era una hermosa chica que conocí en el instituto, era realmente hermosa su cabello era largo y castaño, era de piel tostada con unos labios carnosos pero lo más hermoso sin duda eran sus ojos, aquellos profundos ojos avellana que me enamoraron en cuanto los vi. El tiempo pasaba y mi relación con Leah mejoraba hasta que tuve el valor de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, por suerte ella me confeso que sentía lo mismo, fue cuando nuestra historia comenzó.

Hacíamos una muy buena pareja, sin embargo el carácter de Leah era muy fuerte y determinante, mientras que el mío era simplemente explosivo, tanto Leah como yo éramos muy distintos si ella decía lluvia yo decía sol, si ella decía noche yo decía día, si ella decía si yo decía no. Pero eso no me importaba ya que amaba profundamente a Leah. Pero nuestra relación se vio afectada cuando Leah recibió una beca para irse a una de las mejores universidades a miles de kilómetros de mí, sabía que era una oportunidad muy importante para ella así que con el corazón destrozado la deje ir.

Lógicamente nunca hubiésemos podido llevar una relación a distancia siendo tan jóvenes así que nuestra relación termino en el momento que Leah abordo ese avión. El tiempo pasaba y yo ya era un universitario, tenía amigos y buenas calificaciones pero nunca pude olvidar a Leah.

 **(pongan la cancion ahora ;))**

Fue cuando conocí a Liz una muchacha hermosa de cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros, era de tez blanca sus labios eran carnosos y rojos, sus ojos eran de un verde opaco, totalmente hipnotizantes.

Salí con ella un par de veces, pero Leah seguía en mi mente fue cuando decidí intentar olvidarla, ese día salí con Liz y después de la cena terminamos en su apartamento.

 _Nos besábamos apasionadamente en el sofá de la sala, Liz a horcajadas sobre mí desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras yo recorría toda su espalda bajo su blusa, Liz me quito la camisa y yo la despoje de su blusa para comenzar a besar su cuello y parte de sus pechos, ella tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome más acceso a sus pechos y soltando gemidos. Me levante con ella rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas para llevarla a la habitación en el proceso pegue aún más nuestras caderas y ella ronroneo._

 _En la habitación la coloque sobre la cama mientras nuestros labios danzaban, mis manos no se quedaron quitas y recorrieron su cuerpo hasta encontrar su sujetador el cual arranque provocando un gemido de su parte, Leah llevo sus manos a mis pantalones para desabrocharlos con urgencia sintiéndose muy satisfecha cuando me los quito junto con mis boxers dejándome completamente desnudo ante ella, lo cual no era tan malo a excepción que ella aun llevaba su pantalón puesto, nos besamos y ella giro para quedar a horcajadas sobre mí y como leyéndome la mente se levantó para desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo de manera sensual, volviéndome totalmente loco para después volver a posicionarse sobre mi erección y dejarse caer, ambos soltamos un sonoro gemido._

 _Sus caderas iban en todas direcciones arriba, abajo, adelante, atrás, círculos y vuelta a empezar una y otra vez, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más acelerados, sentí como mi liberación estaba por llegar y sentí que Leah estaba igual a mí, no pude evitar besarla al momento de llegar al clímax, para que nuestros gemidos queden en la boca del otro, Leah redujo la velocidad prolongando la explosión, hasta detenerse por completo._

Sí quizá sea el peor hombre sobre la tierra pero fue totalmente imposible no pensar en Leah mientras tenia sexo con Liz. Extrañaba demasiado a Leah y siendo ella mi primera mujer solo pude pensar en ella en aquella situación.

Termine con Liz después de esa noche pidiéndole que me entienda y me perdone, fue un gran alivio que ella pese a todo me entendiera sin embargo me dijo que ella no me quería ver y que sería mejor que yo tampoco la vea, así que se marchó a otra cuidad a continuar con sus estudios yo por mi parte continúe con los míos, lógicamente esta vez procurando no involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie más.

Mi vida era un mar de tristeza la cual no procuraba mostrar solo hasta estar solo, extrañaba demasiado a Leah y el hecho de haber estado con otra mujer solo empeoraba la situación, yo la quería olvidar pero fue muy absurdo y tonto pensar que podría hacerlo con otra mujer, sabiendo lo mucho que amaba a Leah y que sería totalmente imposible que la olvidara y mucho peor con otra mujer.

Y curse por el último año de universidad, logrando graduarme con notas satisfactorias y preparándome para el que sería mi mundo, lejos de Leah.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Lo que me estás diciendo es que engañaste al amor de tu vida, por intentar olvidarla- me dijo un shockeado Seth

-pues sí, algo así-le dije

-No lo puedo creer-dijo el-pero ¿qué paso después?

-Por eso te llame quiero entregarte esto-le dije dándole un sobre.

-Una invitación para una ¿BODA?-dijo alzando la voz.

-Sí y quisiera que fueras mi padrino-le dije sonriendo ampliamente a un Seth con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Haber creo que me perdí hablábamos que engañaste al amor de tu vida y ahora me dices que te vas a casar-me dijo como si estuviese con un demente, me miro por un momento y con un largo suspiro preguntó-¿Quién es la novia?-yo continué sonriendo y como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo respondí-Leah.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado y como siempre me pasa en estos casos mi imaginación solo voló jeje la canción tiene gran parte de la culpa que me imaginara una situacion asi jejeje y como Jake dijo es complicado. lamento mucho si decepcione con el Lemon como dije al inicio es la primera vez que lo escribo y no tenia idea de como hacerlo en fin espero que las haya gustado no se olviden de votar o dejar sus reviews. nos leemos ;) Tali


End file.
